first time
by Liliy909
Summary: A little bit of backround and their first time.


I own nothing.

Azula sits in the garden thinking about the trip that they recently went on, and how she was changed by a rowdy group of peasants. While not expecting to find their mother in Hira'a they did which seemed to overjoy little Zuzu. When Azula saw her mothers face she ran as fast as she could away until she reached the forest not knowing that Sokka was following her.

"What do you want peasant?" Azula growled

"I wanted to make sure you were alright Azula."

"Why do you care? I'm a monster."

"No you're not."

"Prove it peasant, show me how wrong I am."

Azula threw her arms in the air leaving her body wide open. Sokka took this chance to walk forward and grab the girls face pulling her into a kiss. Sokka was shocked by the softness of Azula's lips and even more shocked when she began to kiss him back with a sort of need. Azula pulled away with wide eyes.

"See Azula, you aren't a monster."

"How does kissing me prove anything?"

Sokka took in the girls appearance, her cheeks were slightly tinged pink and her eyes softened.

"You let me kiss you, you responded and I can tell you want more."

"Liar."

"You love me don't you?"

"Why would I love a peasant?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Love never works out for me."

_Azula was running around the kitchen playing with her friend Rin._

"_Hey Zula, can I tell you something?"_

"_What?"_

"_I love you." _

_Rin went and pecked Azula on the lips and quickly pulled away with a smile._

_Azula shoved the boy aside._

"_Why did you kiss me!" shouted Azula._

"_Because I love you, and when my mom and dad say I love you they kiss.. so I kissed you._

A few days later Rin and his family were executed for treasonous things.

"Well what if it did?" questioned Sokka

"Then I truly am a changed woman."

From then on Azula and Sokka had been inseparable, They made sure to keep their relationship quiet even after Suki left him for Zuko and when Ozai had been brought to live in the palace as a high security prisoner. Azula smiled to herself thinking of all that she had been through in her life and how it was nothing really until Sokka came along and ruined everything.. not that she minded one bit.

This evening though was going to be special, tonight Azula was going to give herself to Sokka in a way she has done with no one else. Though it is looked down upon, she could care less because she wants it to be him no matter what happens.

Azula wanders though the hallways watching the servants scurry and she feels sorry for them. She rounds the corner and opens Sokka's door then preceding to lay on his bed and wait for him.

Sokka walked into his room after stressful day of meetings with Zuko and trying finalize some beginning aspects for Republic City.

"Azula why are you in my room?"

"I'm ready Sokka."

"Ready for what?"

Azula sighed and gave Sokka a look that he had only seen once before in his life.

"Oh, are you sure?"

Azula smirked and licked her lips. "Why don't you come and find out?"

Sokka needed no other prompting he eagerly made his way to the bed slowly taking off his clothign till he was left in his loincloth. He climbed onto the bed and settled beside Azula.

"I thought I got to undress you!" huffed Azula

"Sorry, it's been a while."

Azula rolled her eyes.

Sokka to this as a sign and began to kiss Azula, when she responded with passion her gave it all back to her, he slowly began to undo her robe sash seeing the she decided to forgo bindings and only had a sheer lace undergarment on. Sokka removed his lips from hers making her pout, but he soon wiped that off her face as he started kissing and suckling at her neck. She whined wanting more, but she knew to be patient. Azula settled for nipping at his ears. She heard Sokka whine and decided to stop. Sokka decided to get revenge and suck on her erect nipple. Azula responded by twisting and moaning in sheer pleasure.

Sokka slowly began kissing his way down her stomach till he reached her undergarment which he took the top of in his teeth and began to pull them down, Azula lifted her hips to make his job a little bit easier.

Azula settled back down on the bed while Sokka positioned her legs open and her on full display for him. Her pale skin flushed with want.. _need..._ She was biting at her lip waiting to see what he was going to do next.

Sokka took his finger and gently moved it down her slick slit bringing his finger and popping it into his mouth cleaning it then removing it while looking down at Azula.

Azula whined wanting more, she knew that Sokka knew she wanted more badly, but he was teasing her and she was fed up with it now.

"Sokka, please."

Sokka smirked at Azula, he liked having her at his mercy. He decided though that he would give in to her this once. Sokka settled his face between her legs and began running his tongue up and down her slit. He took one finger and gently began to move it inside of Azula while using his tongue on her clit. Sokka added another finger and adding some speed to it. Azula bucked her hips wanting more, she felt a pressure inside her and then she exploded, the euphoria overtook her and she lost control of her body.

Sokka took this time too undo his loincloth and position himself at her awaiting entrance.

"Are you ready Azula?"

Azula took a deep breath after regaining her senses and looked at the now fully nude Sokka. She felt a stirring in her.

"Yes."

Sokka needed no more, He slowly began inserting himself, making sure not to cause the princess to much pain. Azula grunted not liking the pain one bit. Once Sokka was fully inside he stilled himself waiting for her to adjust to him before continuing,

"Sokka you can move now."

Sokka slowly began rocking his hips _back the forward back the forward _ was the pattern he set himself to. Azula started giving little thrust whenever Sokka come forward eventually matching his rhythm perfectly even when he picked up the pace. Azula began groaning in pleasure with no restraint, Sokka was sure that someone could hear them, but he really didn't care at the moment.

Sokka's thrust become more needy as he felt himself reaching his climax, Azula understood and gave an extra effort herself which resulted in finally breaking the dam open as the both released.

"Sokka!" Screamed Azula as she came.

The two finished and he rolled off of Azula looking over and grinning at her. Azula returned the smile and went to cuddle in Sokka's arms.

_Knock knock_

Azula and Sokka shot up when Zuko walked into the room.

"What are you two doing?"

"Zuko, you can't just barge into Sokka's room and ask what he is doing!" Azula shot indignantly at her brother.

"Yes I can."

"Zuko I'm not a baby anymore, I can have sex if I want to, you're not dad you can't reprimand me."

"Fine, I'm telling then."

"How Mature."

"Well come on then what do you have to say?"

"Sorry you're such a pussy Zuzu."

an/ first smut.. sorry if its bad


End file.
